Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) measurements commonly use high-quality glass as a means of presenting the sample to the NMR device. The objective for using high-quality glass as sample container material is to prevent spurious signals due to the sample container itself and to prevent alteration of the magnetic field that would lead to changes of the NMR signals within the sample. Often the magnetic susceptibility of the sample container is matched to the magnetic susceptibility of the liquid being measured to ensure minimal interference with the magnetic field uniformity.
In-vitro medical diagnostics using NMR rely on obtaining a few NMR parameters from the sample in a reliable and robust manner and require sample containers that are commonly of a more complex shape than the sample containers used in other NMR measurements. Fabrication of such sample containers is difficult and expensive.